Mission
by fwyv
Summary: Alucard, amused by Integra's order, repeats his offer. A short oneshot.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Set some time after OVA 3. Not sure where this would be in the mangas, since I haven't touched them.-sigh-

* * *

"Alucard."

It was a warning. Alucard smirked and bared his fangs. "Yes, Master? Is there something wrong?"

Integra scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "_Move_, Alucard. I don't have all night."

The offending vampire was currently situated in front of the office door, with no intentions of moving. Integra was beginning to get quite irked.

Alucard reached up to absently twirl a lock of black hair around his finger, thus fulfilling her command to "move." "I apologize, master," he said, sounding anything but contrite. "I wished to discuss your orders."

Integra's scowl deepened. "My orders were clear, vampire."

"Of course." Alucard's grin grew. "I carried them out, certainly, and I enjoyed every second of the carnage. I merely wished to thank you for allowing me the pleasure."

Integra exhaled slowly and fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. The business in South America had been necessary. The SWAT team had been an obstacle to the mission.

And, for Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the mission was of the utmost importance.

"Alucard, I told you to move."

"You did," Alucard said, the grin stretching further still. "But, tell me this, Sir Integra. Why does it bother you?"

Integra's spine stiffened. "It does not—"

"—Lies do not suit you, my master," Alucard cut in smoothly. "Nor do they suit your heritage." He leaned against the door. "I find it quite amusing that you gave the orders, actually. Such a pleasure to hear it come from your own lips."

Integra considered her options. Ordering Alucard to move out of her way now would be an open acknowledgement of defeat.

That left a confrontation.

"It does not bother me," Integra said again, with cool conviction. "Yes, it is a pity, but the mission is of the utmost importance." She tilted her head to the side and smiled faintly. "Is that what you wished to hear, Alucard?"

"You don't care for the humans?"

"I do, in the same fashion one might care for a dog. It is my duty to protect as many human lives as possible."

"The ends justify the means."

"Precisely."

They remained like that for a few seconds, each silently regarding the other, before Alucard's manic laugh broke the silence.

Integra's half-smile remained on her lips. "What is it, Alucard?"

Alucard grinned. "Have you ever considered accepting my offer, Integra?" He leaned closer. "Ever wanted a taste of my blood?"

"You know the answer to that." For once, it wasn't a rebuke. "Nevertheless, my answer remains the same."

"Such a pity. We think the same, you know."

Integra chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No, of course not." Integra laughed again. "Stop obstructing the door, Alucard. Let me out."

Alucard bowed and stepped aside. "You needed only to ask."

Integra shook her head and swept out the door. He had some gall.

_We think the same, you know._

Integra smiled and reached into her jacket for one of her cigars. She lit it with a flick of her silver lighter and took a long puff, considering.

_Not quite, Alucard. Not quite._

For Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the mission was of the utmost importance. It had to be.

* * *

AN: What can I say? I love these two. Yes, after spending the weekend learning of the wonders of Hellsing (I finished the entire anime and the OVAs over the course of three days!), I have decided that I rather like AxI. No, there's no blatant AxI in this, I know. However, I felt like trying them out. It takes me a while to get a feel for characters...plus, I was bored.

So! It's not a full-fledged ficlet. Hell, it's barely a one-shot. But maybe--_maybe_--I'll ask the good ol' Muse to toss around some ideas for an AxI. This is one pairing that I actually like enough to write. If you have any ideas floating around, PM me, or review. Hell, review anyway, because I love reviews!

That's all. Happy Monday.

January 21st, 2008. 10:10 PM


End file.
